what was missing
by FastcarsandFreedom
Summary: im just your problem.


And it's from Marceline's point of view. This is my twist on things. :) This is what I thought should have happened. And I might not get everything right but I do what's I wants. *disclaimer I don't own adventure time if I did Pb and Marceline would be a couple.

* * *

"You actually kept it?" I could hear the disbelief in my voice as a started at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I kept it! I wear it all the time! As pajamas." she exclaimed giving me a thumbs up. I felt my cheeks flush. She actually kept the shirt I gave her! My axe guitar in my hand dropped a little as I walked over to her.

"I... I can't believe you. I thought you got rid of it." I whispered, the girl in front of me gasped and grabbed my face. She ran her thumb under my eye.

"Marcy? Why are you crying?" I guess I was crying. I wiped the tears away and looked down.

"Bubblegum..." the events from early that day ran through my head.

"Look he's going that way!" Finn shouted throwing his hand into the air, Jake right behind him. I was fuming that jerk had burst into my home and banged around in there before pushing me down and crashed through the window! It's going to take me forever to fix that thing. I was floating above PB b-Mo in her arms. I wonder what he took from her. We gained on him but before Finn could pin him he ran into a door and slammed it shut.

"Well, he got away." I stated floating onto my back and strummed a few cords.

"No! We have to get our valuables back! Come on Jake help me." Finn being the stubborn human that he was started banging on the door. Jake just sat there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Finn, it's not going to give stop it." Jake called, stretching his arms and wrapping them around Finn before pulling him back.

"Well, fine how do we get it open?" he wondered.

"Finn, Jake, according to this book we have to sing to get it open! But there's more I can't seem to decipher It." she mumbled reading over it again.

"We have to sing? Oh well I got this then!" I shouted. I strummed a few cords and let my voice out.

"La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you in the ground,

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you with my sound,

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

I'm gonna…" I was stopped my Pb

"Marceline that's too distasteful."

"Oh, do you not like that? Or do you just not like me!" I shouted feeling hurt. I strummed again and sang louder.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal subjects do.

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you.

Well

I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist

I forget what landed me on your blacklist,

But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with

You, so

Why do I want to? Why do I want to… to bury you in the ground... and drink the blood from your... ugh." and the door was almost open. I looked down at the small group and flushed.

"Stop looking at me!" I hissed and flew off.

"Mar-mar! Wait!" I didn't hear him I was too busy wallowing in self-pity.

Finn started singing and I couldn't help but look back.

"Everyone… Bubblegum… I'm so dumb… I should have just told you… what I lost was a piece of your hair!

Now it's gone, gone forever,

But I guess, what does it matter?

When I just... just had all of you there.

Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...

If you're even my friends." fin stopped and looked at the door.

"You like this? This is what was missing! The truth!" he continued singing but on a stronger note.

"What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?

What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band,

Last night was the most fun I've ever had,

Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other.

Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls.

And you, Jake,

I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

What am I to you? "I started singing and joined in.

"Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?

What am I to you?" I let Finn sing on his own here.

"Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band

I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,

I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there.

"OooooAaaaa!"

I smiled and jumped in singing along.

"Oh oh, you, a-a-a-a-are

My best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

That's ri-i-i-i-ight

Finn: I'm talking about the two of you girls, and you, Jake,

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum: OooooAaaaa...

Finn: I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum: OooooAaaaa... "He faced the door without knowing it and threw his hand up falling to his knees

"Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!"

The blinding light flashed us all I covered my eyes with my hat and looked away.

"Guys its open!" Finn raced inside to see that jerk guy clapping.

"Well done! Now I-"Finn jump kicked him before he could finish and he was knocked out.

"Well that solves that now let's get our stuff!" he exclaimed pumping his fist. I watched them savage the place and my eyes widened when I spotted something I thought I would never see again.

"Oh Marceline you found it!" Pb walked up to me and I gave it to her. She slipped it over her head and smiled.

* * *

That brings us back to right now.

"After all that time you kept it. And now. I don't know if you hate me or not." Pb gasped and stepped back.

"Now why on glob would you think I would hate you? Now you are my friend. I shall not tolerate the thought of me hating you. If anything I love you." both of us stepped back at that and Pb slapped a hand over her mouth. I stood frozen. Finn coughed and walked out with Jake.

"What?" I shook my head and took a step forward. Pb face was now really red.

"Bonnibel." she looked at me and tears were in her eyes the thing she did next put my emotions into over drive.

"She rushed forward and before I knew it her lips were on mine. It was bliss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. After a few minutes we pulled apart I rested my head on hers and smiled.

"Marcy. I'm so sorry I didn't say in touch with you I'm so very sorry."

"It's ok bonnie."

"It's nice to hear my real name again. I think you're the only one who knows it besides peppermint butler." I smiled and hugged her.

"I could never forget your name princess bonnibel bubblegum." I brought her out and kissed her, the best part was her kissing back.


End file.
